


Fairy Tale

by Jointhebattle



Series: Painfully Oblivious Seteth Unrequited Crush Ficlets [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exasperated Flayn, F/M, Ficlet, Minor Spoilers, Oblivious, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jointhebattle/pseuds/Jointhebattle
Summary: Flayn wants to speak to Seteth about the latest story he wrote for her.





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ficlet. Not as short as the last one, and not as rude. I'm thinking of doing a few ficlets and drabbles like this since they're fun to write.

“Father?” Flayn said brightly as she entered his study, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Seteth sighed resignedly, straightening out a pile of papers on his desk. “Flayn, we’ve discussed this. Please refer to me as your brother when we are inside the monastery; you do not know who could be listening.”

Her lips pulled up at the corners in an alarmingly dismissive smile. “Yes, _brother_. How could I forget. I wished to speak with you. There is no one else within earshot—”

There could be no denying it. She was becoming more and more reckless. Wilfully disobeying his rules and advice, not to mention the way she had been avoiding him—almost as if she was eager to put herself in harm’s way. 

He had initially agreed that having her in the new professor’s class would be a reasonable compromise, but he was now being forced to reconsider. His pure and innocent Flayn should not be corrupted in such a—

“—so I cannot help but think there is no further need for you to conceal your true feelings. On the contrary, in fact. Bottling up your attraction to the professor in this way will only result in limerence. Evidently it is already distracting you from—”

Wait. “Flayn, what on earth are you referring to?” 

His true feelings? Attraction? _Limerence?_

Her brow creased in irritation. “Have you not been listening to a word I’ve said?” She threw a manuscript down onto his desk pointedly. 

A manuscript Seteth recognised. “The story I wrote for you? What of it? Did you not enjoy it?”

“...Father—”

“_Brother_,” he corrected.

“Brother, that a man of your age can lack self awareness to such an uncanny degree is truly unsettling.” She jabbed her pointer finger on the manuscript. “This is a story of a young maiden who is rescued by a mysterious and beautiful heroine and returned to her widowed father.”

Seteth nodded. He was rather proud of this one. “Did you read it to the end? I felt it was the only cathartic way to finish the tale.”

“I assume you’re referring to the heroine and the widowed father riding off into the sunset on the back of a wyvern and the young maiden delighting in the happiness of her father and new stepmother?”

Yes. That was the one. Seteth smiled to himself. “It was rather good, was it not?”

Flayn sighed. “Yes, Brother. It was truly wonderful. I can only hope that one day you and I will know such happiness.”

Only after she had left him alone once more did it occur to him that they had not touched upon the subject of his true feelings. A subject that she had seemed so keen to speak of mere moments prior to their discussion about his latest fable.

No matter. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
